


Day 8 | Face Sitting

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: For those of you reading it today- Day 8th on the 7th? Well...Day 7 is new territory for me, so I'm making sure it's done right ❤ It'll be posted when I'm ready~!
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 30





	Day 8 | Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading it today- Day 8th on the 7th? Well...Day 7 is new territory for me, so I'm making sure it's done right ❤ It'll be posted when I'm ready~!

Akali knew what she liked in life.

Well, usually.

She was pretty confident about what she did and didn’t like, especially when it came to the bedroom. There were things she wasn’t into. There were things she  _ was _ into. Oh, most definitely.

And that was pretty much the only thing she could coherently piece together as she lay with her arms hooked over Kai’Sa’s thighs, her ass situated uncomfortably comfortable on her face.

This was definitely something she was into.


End file.
